Amaurosis
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Blind!Roy/Blindfolded!ED 'Edward’s eyes slipped shut, wondering just how much detail he could pick up from feel alone, he did have one less hand for the job.' I warn for PWP-total smut!


**A/N: **Just some RoyEd smut for the livejournal kinkmeme and your viewing pleasure XD enjoy!

Warning: Blindfold kink, lots of language, and smexings!

_You wouldn't understand._

Edward folded his arms over his chest; movement he knew was not completely lost on Roy but had little impact. Roy looked up at him, more over his shoulder, and Ed felt almost guilty for his immediate anger. Nonetheless, it made no difference. "You're mad." Roy said bluntly, adjusting himself on the couch. Ed dragged his tongue between his teeth, shook his head, and started with a deep breath.

"I'm not _mad_, I'm…well, I don't know."

"You're mad, I didn't mean it the way you took it, matter of fact I didn't even say it how I'd planned." Roy wasn't huge on apologizing, and Edward assumed that was as close as he intended to come, unless sex was at dire stake.

He wasn't stupid; he had figured that Roy hadn't meant to insinuate that he didn't understand what it was like to cope with an unprecedented handicap, and maybe it was also that Ed was a bit unsure of how he would be able to handle what Roy was, _so bloody calmly. _Roy had overtaken the situation as peaceably and maturely once they'd returned home as Ed would have if he'd stepped on a tack…with the metal foot.

It was admirable, and Ed had reacted terribly to one small breakdown in a situation that constituted many; he groaned and mumbled, "I hate you." He brought a hand up to rub irately at his face. "I know you didn't mean it that way." His lover's mouth drew up slightly, not quite a smile but understanding, and he lifted a hand to reach for Edward, he was off on direction by a few feet but Ed placed his wrist in Roy's grasp. He wanted to be caught.

Roy pulled him down onto his lap and Ed didn't even give a passing thought to being too heavy, or his prosthesis landing awkwardly, they'd been doing this for far to long for that to be of any concern. Cool, heavy hands found his face with minimal searching. Thumbs raked gently over the turn of his lips and fingers the curve of his cheekbones. Edward's eyes slipped shut, wondering just how much detail he could pick up from feel alone, he did have one less hand for the job. The rough pads of calloused fingers drifted over his eyelids and lingered for a moment, Ed didn't often close his eyes during sex. At first it had been distrust, then it had been a _showing _of trust, that he knew Roy's clumsy unseeing movements wouldn't hurt him.

"What are you thinking about?" Roy asked, smoothing one of Edward's eyebrows. Ed tipped his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the dip of Roy's palm and ran a hand up his outstretched arm.

"I wonder," he began, dragging his hand over Roy's clothed shoulder, paying close attention to the stiff, heavily starched texture of the fabric, "if I _could_ handle what you are." He pondered, nudging away the shirt's collar to stroke over smooth skin and thick muscle, feeling Roy's pulse radiate through his skin.

"Don't obsess, Edward, we've already covered that I didn't intend to say you couldn't handle it." The fingers were back obviously checking to see if his eyes remained closed; when Roy found the answer he sighed wearily. Ed touched his parted lips, a little too enthusiastically and Roy shrunk away from the prod.

"Sorry," he grumbled quickly, "and I'm not obsessing, I'm just curious, one should know his limitations to the best of his ability."

"You are obsessing." It was his best militant voice, there was no arguing with it and Ed frowned despite the way Roy was stroking his neck. It seemed innocent enough but it was his 'go-to' spot, the tiny erogenous zone that made Ed purse his lips against an oncoming moan and his eyes fluttered open.

Well, that wasn't going to work.

Edward tugged himself regretfully away from Roy's hand and climbed off of him, Roy stretched to grab him, missing terribly. "What are you doing?" He demanded, retrieving his hand like he'd been stung, refusing as usual to admit he'd missed his target.

"Just hold on a second." Ed tapped his fingers impatiently against his thigh as he scanned the room for something suitable, a pillowcase? Maybe a dishrag? He shook his head, too transparent and too rough. He glanced down, thought a second, and began to pull his shirt over his head.

"Edward…" There was a bit of trepidation in his tone and he started to rise.

"Stay put." Ed told him shortly, curling his automail around the bottom four or so inches of his black tank top and ripping. The shearing sound was loud and startled Roy to look in his direction.

"What the hell was that?"

"Never mind it." Ed tossed his ruined shirt aside and planted himself once more unceremoniously onto Roy's lap, undoing his braid as he went. Roy's hands went immediately to Edward's face to decipher his expression but he smacked them away. "Be patient just a second."

He knew it had to be frustrating for Roy to be unable to see what he was doing, but if he could see the test would never have begun. Edward folded the strip of cloth in half and stretched it speculatively across his eyes. When no light showed through he fastened it tightly around the back of his head. The pressure made his eyes feel strange, but he adjusted it until he couldn't tell when he waved his hand directly in front of his face. "Okay," he told Roy finally, "you can feel now."

Roy was quick to find the cloth; he rubbed at it warily, giving another highly audible sigh. "You're being ridiculous." Edward lay a hand on Roy's chest to center himself and circled one of his shirt buttons with a nail.

"Just think of it as a scientific experiment." He followed the trail of buttons up to where the fabric split and he could trace flesh to Roy's chin. "Only sex is part of it."

"Well," Ed could hear defeat in his voice, "I believe I can allow testing of that sort." Okay, maybe not _defeat. _

"You aren't _allowing_ anything," Edward told him indignantly, "so shut up."

"What a wonderful way to set the mood." He was about to grumble a response when Roy's grip slipped around to the back of his neck and he tugged harshly.

It threw him off balance, that he had no idea how close he was to Roy until their mouths were crushed together. He groaned into the kiss and thrust his tongue between Roy's lips to cover for his scrabbling hands. Roy steadied him from behind, stroking his bare shoulder blades curiously and pulled back some. "You used your shirt?"

"Yeah, I had to find something." Searchingly, Ed nudged Roy's head to the side kissing at his throat and he couldn't stop from shivering as a finger trailed his spine. "Going to gripe about me being 'ridiculous' again?"

"Mmm," Roy rubbed his palm down Edward's side, kneading at the muscle and making his breath hitch. "No, I am rather fond of this development." Ed snorted a sort of agreement sweeping his hair from the wet trail he was leaving.

It wasn't exactly science that the loss of one relatively vital sense heightened others immensely, and Edward had always been aware of the slight difference in feeling when his eyes were closed, but this…oh, _this. _

Ed arched desperately into Roy, mouth flying open in a strangled gasp. He had never really been into Roy screwing around with his nipples, not that it didn't feel nice on occasion it simply was not his favourite thing; but the slight overcompensation the lack of sight dealt and a nail scraping over the hardened nub tightened in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck," he hissed, leaning his forehead against Roy's and he felt a slight twist. He brought a hand up to rub against Roy's lips; he was frowning? "What's-"

"You don't usually like that much," Roy cut him off and _good lord _he did it again. Sucking in a breath he pawed at Roy's shirt.

"I want this off," he growled, "now." Ed paused his frantic grasping… "You're laughing at me?"

"Don't sound so astonished, I was just thinking I wish you'd let me put that blindfold on you while I could see."

"Oh" Ed's thoughts halted, a bit of guilt rolling into his chest, but Roy didn't sound like he was blaming, or angry. "Well, I'm not doing this because my perverted lover wants to handicap me, it's an experiment." Roy hooked his hip, heaving him closer.

"You're sticking with that excuse?" Roy chuckled, sliding a finger beneath the waistband of his pants and clicking his tongue.

"It's the truth!" Rocking upwards, Roy pressed their hips together trapping Ed's erection tighter in the leather of his trousers and dragging a keening noise from his mouth.

"You know," Roy started, his own breathing somewhat heavier, "I don't think that has anything to do with it."

After a moment of incredulous silence Edward seized, managing to only jab Roy in the face once, his lover's ears and tried fairly urgently to cram his words back down his throat.

Edward wanted to rip the damned blindfold off, his ungainly metal hand made the tiny opaque buttons on Roy's shirt a pain in the ass when he _could_ see, without his eyes the things were just fucking insurmountable. He growled to himself, pulling away from Roy's mouth to struggle with the fastenings. It would have been easier to just tear it. "Would you like some help?" Edward looked, figuratively, up.

"Fuck you." It wasn't his fault Roy had to wear stupid shirts with stupid buttons, why not zippers or just nothing at all? "This coming from the guy who has trouble undoing my pants to get to the good stuff, at least this up here's just window dressing."

"That was just once, I can prove it easily enough, and is that so?" Roy's hands fell from his chest, roaming the top of his pants to find the buckle of his belt, and 'accidentally' running over the straining bulge Ed's cock formed.

"Shit!" He gasped his nails digging surprised into the colonel's broad chest. That was that. "I hope you don't like this shirt." Sitting back slightly, Ed brought his hands together before pressing them to Roy's shoulders. The array for a simple deconstruction was easy to form in his mind, and he could feel the fabric fall to slender ribbons between his fingers.

"If this is an experiment, that was cheating," Roy began but Ed grinned fiercely and bent to devour the prize of his trial.

Roy Mustang's chest was hard muscle beneath his tongue; he had a thick, strong torso that matched perfectly the salty, musky flavour. Edward latched onto the smooth nub of his collarbone, sucking without relent; he would just _love _seeing his marks once he could remove the blindfold. Above him, Roy sucked in sharp breaths making Ed smile slightly with each one.

It seemed, despite his doubt, Edward did indeed know Roy's body very well. It took no time at all to travel the pale expanse leaving wet, lavish kisses and deep red hickeys. He didn't miss a single sweet spot, from the extremely obvious –treating Roy's nipples like lollipops- to the more extraneous edges –ravishing the small, oddly pronounced hollow beneath one of his ribs-.

Edward found Roy's mouth again briefly before running a hand over his face and mocking, "I thought you could prove it was a onetime thing, why exactly am I still wearing pants?" He heard Roy inhale deeply, and could feel, touching his chest, his panting slow somewhat.

"Don't blame me for your own folly." Roy grabbed the front of his trousers and with a few brief seconds of concentration split the taut fabric. The coolness of the air made him hiss but it was quickly replaced by an even more stimulating heat.

"My- uhn! My folly?" Ed thrust desperately against Roy's palm hunching over him, oh good god, screw sight (and underwear) if something could feel _that _good. The tense knot of need in his stomach took a short break of relief as Roy squeezed and Edward whimpered rather pathetically. "Roy…"

"Yes, you distracted me with that mouth of yours." Gasping, Edward slumped forward, trying madly to keep the friction going as Roy retracted his hand, sliding it around to grip Ed's posterior end firmly. "I'm getting impatient."

"Get used to it," Ed rumbled, but stretched down to try for Roy's heavy, blue trousers, thinking he should just have transmuted the frigging things off when he lost the shirt. He leaned in, dragging Roy's tongue into his mouth, trying to divert attention from the trouble he was, once again, having with the fastenings.

He was not left to revert to alchemy, the larger button finally popped open and Ed was enthusiastic enough he almost tore the zipper when yanking it down. The sound Roy made, something like a growling animal, was like bloody music to Ed's ears as he reached into Roy's boxers and grabbed his cock. There was no _need _to see when it came to that. His fingers curled around the base and pumped; Roy cursed loudly. The flesh was hard and thick in his hand. Ed reveled in tracing the small ridges and veins but he wanted to see, he loved watching Roy's face contort and the way his perfectly composed Colonel fell apart beneath his touch. Roy snatched up his wrist; leaning in close enough Ed could feel his breath hot and moist over his cheeks. "Naked, now," he commanded. Edward nodded eagerly, though Roy wouldn't have been able to tell.

"You have to let go of my ass, first." Roy hemmed and hawed for a few moments before giving a swift, amazingly pleasant squeeze and releasing him.

Ed pushed himself up from Roy's lap carefully but quickly, doing his best to blindly avoid the coffee table and keep from jarring his erection against the teeth of his zipper; he shouted profanity when his exuberance landed him flat on his rear. "What happened?" Roy sounded a tad anxious.

"Fuckin' table." Ed rubbed sore line on his back where the table hit then frustrated, he pushed it out of his –their- way.

"I don't feel sorry for you." Roy snickered. "You did it to yourself with that absurd thing."

"Oh, you know you like it." Edward snarked, "Now shut your trap, get down here, and fuck me."

"Down there?"

"Yes, why else would I say it?" Snarling in annoyance, Ed lay back –avoiding the table cautiously- and fought to tug his leather pants over his thighs.

"How would I know? You aren't always good at getting your point across, without violence that is." Beneath the strip of shirt, Edward rolled his eyes but grinned triumphantly when he was finally bereft of his clothing.

"My point is," Ed pulled himself back up and searched blindly with a hand for Roy, eventually lading on his still clothed knee, "if you don't get _in _me soon you're gonna be taking care of yourself." Roy grabbed hold of his wrist, forgoing the obvious and pathetic opportunity to do something romantic like twine their fingers and stood.

"We wouldn't want that, at least I certainly wouldn't." There was a sultry purr to his tone that sent a shiver racing down Ed's spine, capping with a pleasant burn in his groin.

"I wouldn't either. Don't step on me, okay? That'd be a fuckin' turn off."

"I can assure you I wasn't planning on it."

Edward helped guide him down to kneel between his legs, it wasn't exactly tender but it did the job and Roy wasn't complaining, Ed didn't even complain when Roy _almost _stepped on him. "You're going to whine about rug burn again for a week if we do it here." Ed felt his way up Roy's arm and shoulder to lock his hand on the back of his strong neck.

"If you keep that up I'll do it myself, so stop complaining," he stated, though it sounded more like a threat, and yanked Roy's mouth down to his. He accidentally knocked their foreheads together but ignored it regardless of the pained grunt from the colonel and went in for the kiss he'd planned anyway. Roy let him have his kiss, full of teeth, tongue, and a _lot _of messy saliva but took advantage of his distraction.

Edward growled roughly as Roy's fingers slid from their innocent hold around his hip to rub warmly between the cheeks of his ass and his hips rocked shamelessly, rubbing his erection up against Roy's stomach. "Fuck, Roy, stop screwing around down there." He shuddered, biting back a submissive plea as Roy met his thrusting with a heavy hand. Roy didn't rise to the occasion and comment on just how much Ed did want him to continue screwing around and Ed wondered if the response was hidden on his face in the form of his favourite 'sex smirk'. Edward slipped his left hand over Roy's face, tracing a twist to his lips –oh yes, it was there. Roy's tongue curled around one of his searching digits, sucking it suggestively inside the hot, wet cavern of his mouth, and if that wasn't enough his own fingers were currently dancing a little circular jig over his entrance.

Ed hitched a leg up, hooking it around the older man's waist, only partially of his mindful of his pinching automail and gave Roy a swift heel in the dip of his back. "I don't frigging need that, just put your bloody cock in me, okay?"

"Somebody's demanding." There was laughter in Roy's tone but it merely laced panting words in a voice almost as desperate as Ed's own. He grinned triumphantly, even if he knew Roy couldn't see it and snaked a hand between them to curve it around Roy's weeping cock. He'd caught the man off guard and surprise pushed a finger up the first knuckle inside of him –if it wasn't for the momentary sting of forceful entry Ed probably would have come on a hair trigger. That was the final straw, well that and the undeniably delicious moan that stemmed from his touch.

Edward bent a little awkwardly and yanked Roy's arm and, gasping at the loss, raked his withdrawal once more over the heated, hard flesh. "You really are…impatient," Roy heaved out, but he seemed to grasp the direness of the situation, although that may have partially been due to the automail upside the head.

"Get to it!" Ed commanded though he sounded more like a horny teenager than anyone with actual power and made to continue but allowed himself to be silenced when Roy lifted him from the floor slightly with an arm beneath his back; both positioning him properly and surreptitiously lessening the rug burn he was destined for.

Roy wasn't exactly patient either and while Ed would more than likely be able to walk the next day, the first thrust was not, per say, gentle. He cried out, a strangled noise that was definitely pleasure despite the discomfort. Ed struggled for a hold on sweaty shoulders and perfectly in-keeping with Roy's timing he thrust back, wanting to get some actual sex in before his body gave out. Roy kissed him sloppily and swallowed Ed's near scream the first time his cock brushed against that –_fucking fantastic- _bundle of nerves.

Ed certainly wouldn't have minded seeing Roy's face, ivory skin a deep flush of red with sweat dripping from his chin but he didn't need it. It was all about the way if felt as Roy pushed into him fast and hard. No tender 'love-making' just sex, raw and needy.

His back was arched almost entirely off of the floor, every muscle a tense knot of want and Ed could feel how close Roy was in the rigidity of his shoulders and as his nails dug into the taut muscle he demanded he be touched. Roy's palm skated across the head of his cock, slathering it in the thick, musky pre-come before beginning to pump in time to their thrusts.

Edward's whole body contracted suddenly, releasing the massive tangle of pleasure in his stomach and his spine melted into his lower back. He didn't like to admit it, but the noise of his peak could probably have been considered a scream. He rode the wave of his orgasm, come coating is and Roy's bodies explosively through Roy's shuddering, hot climax.

The relatively heavy body of his lover didn't hardly match the weight of exhausted thrill in his bones until enough of the high had passed that it seemed only normal to return to his argumentative self. "You're crushing me," he stated frankly, pushing Roy's shoulder with much less strength than he'd possessed minutes before. Roy took a long breath and let it out in a sigh of vague annoyance before rolling to the side.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't so small," he teased, still rather winded. Edward found enough energy to elbow him in the side and grunt.

"Don't call me small, bastard!"

After a few moments of silence Roy finally spoke, "So, what's your conclusion?"

"Hmm?" Ed asked, before remembering, "Oh, that…My conclusion it that if we were both blind we'd be a hopeless mess, but I could handle it just fine. We can still have fucking mind blowing sex." A bark of laughter came from Roy but he quieted momentarily and there was a press of fingers on Ed's forehead.

"Well, we aren't both blind and I'd prefer it stayed that way." Edward let him tug the strip of cloth from his eyes and blinked at the surprising harshness of the light. He reached a hand to rub the mattered sweat from the corners of his eyes, allowing more silence to pass and Roy to touch his face properly.

It didn't take long though, for the still quiet to become overbearing and suffocating but just as Edward opened his mouth Roy snatched the opportunity. "By the way Fullmetal, I did like that shirt."

"Oh, shove off!" Ed grumbled, rolling onto Roy. A short scuffle and banter of wits ensued, but the air was just a little different and Ed thought it seemed like he and Roy were maybe, just a bit, closer.


End file.
